The Warm night
by Miracleboy5200
Summary: Muldoon and his men are transporting the alpha female to the raptor fence. Read as the terrible event unfolds and what happened afterwards.


It was a warm night on the Island of ISLA NUBLAR. There were no stars in the sky that night nor was they're any wind. Most of the workers, on a usual evening wouldn't be on duty, but tonight was different. Their were forty-men on duty at the raptor fence that evening all seemed ready to take on anything that was coming. These men were workers at the upcoming tourist attraction: Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park had been in the making for 10 yrs and was already in the final stages of construction. The reason these men were out this late was because they were adding one of the final additions to the park. An addition that many believed was unnecessary and risky.

Despite the danger, Hammond had ordered that every worker was to be armed only with taser weapons. "Stupid old man" said Robert Muldoon who was the only person carrying a gun. "Putting my men in danger just because he doesn't want his pet harmed. " Robert Muldoon was the game warden for the park. He was well-respected asset to the workers. Muldoon was one of the most intelligent and skilled hunters in the world. He knew how every animal in the park thought, he could anticipate every animal's move, and he knew more about the Raptors than any man in the world. All the men at the park trusted him and felt relived that he was there with them that night. They knew whatever happened he would make sure that they would all make it out safe. He was a born leader and the men trusted him with their lives.

A large sound of machinery started ripping through the trees ahead of them revealing the large crane carrying a large crate. "Right on time" Muldoon said tightening his grip on his shotgun. This crate housed the animal he always felt the most uneasiness' about, the Raptors. Muldoon knew the Velocorapter was very intelligent, but this one, seemed almost to think in a human way. This one was an adaptor; if she made a mistake she would correct it, if she was confined she would make every effort to escape. The one thing however this animal had in common with Muldoon was a deep hatred for each other. If at any time it became necessary each one would not hesitate to kill the other.

The Machine began it's advance toward the fence. The men were already getting nervous as the crane slowly lowered the crate. "Alright pushing teams move in there…I want taser's on full charge." A loud deafening screech emanated from the metal crate sending a chill down Muldoons spin "Steady". "Come on step back in…and push". The large crate moved slowly but efficiently toward the fence. When the crate made contact with the fence a loud buzz occurred. " Alright were locked, loading team step away…Gate Keeper…Jophery raise the gate." Jophery began to raise the gate slowly. Muldoon smiled dumfounded "_And here I thought she was going to try something"_ he thought as he let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly a loud screech came from the crate. Without warning the crate began reversing away from the fence. All the nearby men tried to stop it but were shoved down by both its velocity and weight of the crate… Muldoon heard Jophery scream as he fell in front of the crate. The raptor had grabbed him by the leg and was attempting to pull him in. Without thinking Muldoon ran to the crate throwing his gun to the side, "Lock the opening!" "Don't let her get out!" he yelled as he grabbed Jophery's arm. A loud screech began again from the crate as the men starting blasting her with their taser weapons. "Push her back," Muldoon said while using all of his strength to free Jophery from the monsters jaws. During the struggle Muldoon locked eyes with her. Her lifeless eyes sent terror all through his body. Yet the thing that scared him most was that her eyes looked liked doll eyes. No emotion what so ever. A ruthless bloodthirsty monster that loved killing. Despite the fact he was afraid he continued to lock eyes with her letting her know that she was going to have to fight him if she wanted Jophery. Though he and his men frantically tried to save Jophery from the Raptor it was all in vain. No matter how many times they hit her with their tasers she refused to let go. She began to slowly retreat back into her cage dragging the bloody and screaming Jophery with her. Muldoon was running out of time his strength was no match for hers. He could already feel Jophery slipping though his grip "Shoot her…Shoot her!" Muldoon screamed desperately but it was too late Jophery had slipped out of his grip and was quickly dragged inside the crate.

Muldoon knew he couldn't save him now. He made the hardest decision that anyone could have made; he saw that there was a man on top of the crate looking down at him. Muldoon didn't even have to say anything the man knew what he wanted. The man ran over to the front of the crate and slammed it shut. Sealing the monster and its victim inside. Jophery's screams could be heard all through the park. From what Muldoon could see through the crate holes the Raptor was slowly ripping him apart limb from limb. The workers kept wondered why she wasn't killing him. Muldoon however knew why: she was torturing him to punish Muldoon for under estimating her. He knew there was nothing they could do for Jophery. Even if they could get him out he would have eventually died from his wounds.

Muldoon knew there was only one way to save him. He quickly walked over, picked up his shotgun, walked over to the crate, and shot Jophery killing him instantly. The Raptor roared with frustration. After that the two locked eyes for the second time. Raptor and human. One armed with a shotgun the other with claws. Muldoon knew that if this dinosaur… no not a dinosaur…a monster. If this monster created by science ever got loose it would not only destroy him but would also be a force that could destroy the park. He was not going to let that happen he had made it his life's ambition to make sure that this animal never escaped and The raptor made her life's ambition to get out of her confident, kill him and destroy everything all of his kind. The two remained in their icy stare for only a few minutes. But to them it seemed like an eternity.

That night had changed everything: Muldoon accepted full responsibility for what happened that night. Hammond was going to fire him but then considered that if he did the workers Moral would be diminished. Even though he was responsible for killing Jophery the workers, for some reason, still trusted him and if Muldoon left then the salvation of the park may have left with him. Much to Muldoon's disappointment Hammond kept him at the park. Muldoon sat on his desk. He removed his hate and began to scratch his head. He kept telling himself he did the right thing that Jophery was going to die any way, that he put Jophery out of his misery. He brought his hands to his face he tried to forget about it but no matter how hard he tried he could not and quite possibly never forget that incident. He would always remember that warm night.


End file.
